Misunderstanding
by vampirexpixie
Summary: Chad and Tawni are sneaking around, but why? They hate each other. Right? How does Sonny react? Read this awesome fanfic to find out. Adopted From GangstaBoo101. Chapter one written by her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I was initially going to make this a one shot, but I thought I would expand my writing skills and make something a little longer. Hope you like it. I worked very hard on this.**

**(**Hi! I am VaMpIrExPiXiE and I have adopted this story off _**GangstaBoo101**_ and I will be keeping the first chapter who she wrote it! Remember, that she wrote this chapter and I wrote the send one and so on… Peace out suckas!)

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

_**Misunderstanding**_

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni and I were sitting on the couch in our dressing room not really talking. It was another half an hour till rehearsal, so while Tawni did her nails, I just flipped the newest issue of Teen Weekly. All of a sudden Tawni, still looking at her nails asks me "So, Sonny. What's going on with you and Chad?

"Nothing, what do you mean?" I asked in complete confusion. I seriously had no idea what she was talking about.

"You, know. It just seems like you like each other is all, and if something is going on, don't worry. I won't judge, I'm just curious." Ok, this is weird. Tawni's never cared what's going on in my life, why all of a sudden does she care now. Not that anything is going on with me and Chad. Is there? "Nothing is going on with us. Why would you think that?"

"Oh come on Sonny, you and Chad flirt fight all the time. You mean to tell me that you feel nothing towards him?"

"Well, I guess, I don't know."

"We've been sharing a dressing room for awhile now. I guess you could even consider us friends, sort of. You can tell me anything." Wow, Tawni considers us friends, sort of. Should I tell her? I haven't told anybody. Not even Lucy. I guess I can trust her. It's not like she's friends with Chad or anything. "Well, I guess in a way, I kind of like him, but he doesn't like me, so why worry about it." I said looking back down to my magazine like we were having the most casual conversation ever.

"Ok, great. See you later." Tawni said as she bolted out of the room. Well that was odd. What is she up to? I decided it was nothing and continued reading my magazine.

**Later on the set**

"Ok, guys! Great rehearsal today. You kids are hilarious. See you tomorrow." Marshall said as he walked off the set. We all left to head to the prop room and hang out for awhile, except for Tawni. "Um, well that was great, but I have somewhere to be, so I'll catch up with you guys later." She said as she ran off the set.

"Well, that was odd." I mumbled as Nico, Grady, Zora, and I all headed to the prop room.

"I know," Grady exclaimed, "Tawni never says our shows were great."

"No, not that." I explained. "She left like that earlier too. Do you think she's secretly dating somebody?"

"Nah," Nico said, "that can't be it. Tawni never secretly dates anybody. She loves to brag about who she's with, and never dates anyone she can't brag about."

"I guess you're right," I agreed, "but, then, why do you think she's acting so weird?"

"I don't know, but its Tawni so how bad can it really be?" Nico questioned.

"I guess you right." I said as we entered the prop room.

After hanging out in the prop room over pizza for a couple of hours, we all decided to leave for the day. After I changed to my regular clothes, I headed out to my car. It was a Red convertible Tesla Roadster. I'm usually not into cars like this, but who can turn down an eco friendly car that's hot too.

On my way to my shiny red vehicle, while searching for my keys in my purse I accidentally bumped into someone, and practically fell to the ground. Lucky they caught my hand before any major damage could be done. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Are you o- Chad?" Great Sonny, you just bumped into the jerk throb of the century, Chad Dylan Cooper. I really didn't need this right now.

"Hey Munroe, where you off to in such a hurry?" He asked while still holding my hand. I didn't mind, and he didn't notice, so why bring it up? "Um, sorry. I'm just kind of in a rush to get home." I finally let go of his hand and was off to my car.

"Hey Sonny?" Chad called after me.

"Yeah?" I said as I turned around. He looked to the ground as if deciding whether or not to say something.

"Next time, watch where you're going Munroe." He exclaimed which kind of threw me off guard.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Cooper. You bumped into me."

"Just keep your eyes in front of you, okay."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Oh, we're so good." He answered and we both stormed off in opposite directions. These little spats we always have always leave me frustrated but happy in a way. It's a weird feeling that I can't really explain.

_Next day at Condor Studios_

As I walked through the hallways of Condor Studios, I immediately felt like something was going to happen today, but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. I stepped into Tawni's and my dressing room, and sat down on the couch. I pulled out the granola bar that I threw into my bag, since I couldn't make breakfast. Once I was done with that, I quickly got changed into my 'Check it Out Girls' sketch outfit and headed over to the set. Tawni was already there, which was odd, because she's usually late. I guess I was running a little later than I thought.

"Sonny can I ask you something?" Tawni asked me.

"Sure, shoot." I answered.

"Um, what would you do, if I told you to not come to the dressing room between 5 and 7 tonight?"

"I would ask why?"

"Well, could you not because I really need you to stay out of the dressing room between 5 and 7."

"Really Tawni, what could be so important that I can't go in our dressing room?"

"Just please Sonny, just trust me." She pleaded with me.

"Ok, Tawni, but you will tell me soon, won't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course, thank you Sonny. Don't worry, if this works out, you'll be the first to know." She gave me a hug which was so not like Tawni, and skipped off to the set to get ready for the sketch.

**4:50pm Tawni and Sonny's dressing room**

As, I walked out of our dressing room, I bumped into a very familiar body. "Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He had this look on his face like he was a little kid that just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar by his mom.

"Uh," he stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my dressing room genius."

"So, you finally realized I'm a genius Monroe, I knew it would get through to you that the CDC is good at all things." He said with a wink. There was the over confident Chad we all know.

"Yeah, whatever Chad. What are you doing down here in Chuckle City?" I asked him again, refusing to be taken off the subject.

"Chad Dylan Cooper can be anywhere he wants to be."

"You really need to learn to stop talking in third person."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not- Okay, fine I do!"

"You know the first step is always admitting you have a problem." I said while patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"Whatever Monroe, I have things to do."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good" I said, then stormed off.

Once I reached the parking lot, I started looking for my car keys, and realized I left them in my dressing room. Dang it. Well, I don't think Tawni will find it that big of a deal if I just slip in and get my keys. I walked back into the studio and went straight for the dressing room. When I got to the dressing room, I opened the door to find the strangest sight I will ever see in my life. Tawni and Chad sitting on the couch leaning close and mumbling something I couldn't hear.

Then, they started to giggle which really freaked me out, and also maybe I feel something weird. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I just felt so mad at Chad, but not as mad as I am at Tawni. I can't believe this. They didn't even notice I had come in, so I grabbed my keys off the table by the door and left. I can't believe it! Tawni and Chad? It can't be!

**Okay, that's it for Chapter one. I'll get Chapter 2 up as soon as possible. Hope you all liked it. Add this story to your story alerts then add me. Remember, reviews are better than chocolate. Okay, maybe not, but you get the picture. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hi every one! I have just recently gotten in to the Sonny with a Chance Show and I have decided to adopt this story from **_**GangstaBoo101**_** when I read the A/n about her not being about to write anymore I was sad but when she said that we could adopt the idea I sent her a PM right away and she let me have the Story.**

I don't own Sonny with a Chance and _GangstaBoo101_ owns the plot.

_What is happening?_

I walked to my car my keys in my hand, I wasn't sure of what I was feeling right now, but why would Tawni do this to me, she knew I liked Chad.

I got in to my car my head was spinning a hundred miles an hour, and I rested my hand on the steering wheel. Many thoughts ran through my head.

_Was I right? Was Tawni secretly dating some one?_

_Was she dating Chad?_

_But why had she asked me if I liked him? Did she feel bad?_

_No, Come on this is Tawni Hart I'm thinking about._

I felt a tear slip down my face, I hastily wiped it away and started up my car, I needed to get home.

At Sonny's Apartment.

I flopped down on the couch pressing play on my DVD remote, Chad's Voice ran through my apartment.

"I'm sorry Chloe but I'm to scared one of us is going to get hurt." 'Mackenzie's' said.

Yes, I was watching Mackenzie Falls, I only watched so I could see Chad with out seeing him. If that makes sense. I laid down and closed my eyes just letting his voice wash over me.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and pans clanging, I was still on the couch, mom must of turned off the T.V. when she came home last night after I fell asleep on the couch.

I got up and to streach and walk into the kitchen, my mom stood there in a pink aprion and Panckaes on a plate. They smelled yummy,

"Good Morning Sweetie, You were asleep when I got home and Mackenzie Falls was playing?" Mom said it more like a question.

I sighed and decided to tell her, after all My Mom was one of my bestfriends.

"I saw Tawni and Chad in our dressing Room with there heads clse together laughing. Mom I think they are dating in secret. And you know I like Chad." I told her, and she seemed to smile at me.

Why was she smiling this was serious.

Sweetie, if you are so worried about it why don't you just ask them?" She said, and I shook my head.

"no I can't Tawni doesn't even know I was in the room, she had asked my to stay way from the dressing room for 5 to 7 and I told her I would." I explained after a bite of pancakes.

"Then why did you see them?" Mom asked confused. I sighed.

"I forgot my keys in the dressing room and went back to get them." I told her, my Mom seem to understand now.

I finished off my pancakes and got ready to go to another day of work.

At The Studio

I sat in the prop room waiting for everyone else, someone walked in and I expected one of the cast of So Random! But I didn't expect Chad.

""Hey Sonny." He said. I looked at him with accusing eyes.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked. I really didn't want him around right now. I just wanted to wallow in self pity.

"Chad Dylan Cooper can be anywhere he wants." He said, I rolled my eyes at him, and stood up fixing my skirt.

"Really Chad Really?" I asked him cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, but do you know where Tawni is?" he asked me standing there with his hands in his pockets. I felt a pang at my heart.

"If I knew where she was do you really think I would be sitting her by my self?" I asked him, secretly knowing I would be, I couldn't be alone with Tawni right now.

"Really Sonny Really?" he retoured.

"Yes!" I yelled at him, I was getting frustrated and a frustrated sonny love to blurt things out she isn't meant to blurt out.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"No we're not!" I told him, running out of the props room. I could here him yelled my name.

I just kept on running. I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Owe! Sonnny!" I knew that whine, it was Tawni.

I picked myself up off the floor, and looked at Tawni, she was wearing a nice, pink dress looking like she was about to go on a date, I dropped my eyes and thought back to what Chad was wearing, thinking about it he looked ready for a date too.

"Sorry Tawni, I'll just go." I said trying to go around her but she stopped me.

"Wait Sonny, is something up?" she asked, I didn't answer.

"Are you angry at me for some reason?" she asked me for a second time, this time I decided to answer her.

"Yes, I am actually." I told her and walked away, she was in to much shock to stop me.

I made it to the Mackenzie Falls set, knowing if I went in there and cried no one would care.

I tried to walk in but the large security guard wouldn't let me through. I looked at the Ban Board.

"I have been banned!" I yelled, why would Chad ban me?

"Sorry." He answered and took his post again. I huffed and tuned on my boots heel.

My eyes caught the board again; I read the names out to my self.

_Sonny_

_Nico_

_Zora_

_Grady_

_Zac Efron._

_Justin Beiber_

At first I just rolled my eyes but when I read it again I gasped.

Tawni wasn't on the ban list.

On the So Random! Set.

We finished a sketch and were about to move on when Chad came by.

"Hi Ransoms, Tawni." He greeted. I looked over to Nico and Grady.

Grady looked confused and Nico looked angry. I was a bit of both.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked him annoyed.

"I need to talk to Tawni." He told me, my eyes went wide; he didn't even make a comment to me.

What is going on!

I huffed and sat down; it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_A Secret Prom!_

**In The Studio**

I needed something to keep my mind of the pain in my life and now that my friend from Wisconsin had emails me about her Prom I had the perfect idea.

"Marshall!" I scream, running in to his office.

"Sonny!" he scream back only his was in shock.

"I need to ask you something. Can we have a prom?" I asked him.

"What? A Prom? No. I can't, if you get prom then Tawni will want Tawni Town, do you really want to live in Tawni Town, where everything is pink?" Marshall asked and I sighed.

"No but come on, it's _Prom_!" I begged, turning on my puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry sonny, but I just can't." Marshall motioned for me to leave.

"okay.."

**5 Hours later in the prop house.**

"A secret prom?" asked a condescending voice from behind me. I froze.

"Yes but shhh!" I said still not facing chad.

"I know. It's a secret." He whisper yelled.

I rolled my eyes and finally turned. "Are you coming?"

"No, us over a Mackenzie falls just think the idea is… stupid." Chad said, looking about me with his sparkly eyes. Well eye.

"Well if you think its so stupid then I guess you aren't invited." I said, like I would want him there just to be Tawni's date.

"then I have to come." He replied, a smirk found its way to his face, his white teeth showing.

"Ugh." I said before storming off. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

**Just before Prom Start, in the prop house.**

"Well?" Tawni said as she stood in the door way with her poofy pink dress on.

"You look beautiful. He will love it." I replied before storming out.

Prom queen… Tawni. Prom king… Chad.

Perfect couple.

Cue eye roll.

I walked in to the so random set and looked around, everything was perfect. I walked to the 'dj' stand and started the music on shuffle and opened the door to let everyone in.

Time from Prom.

**A/N: I know it has been a long time and for that I apologise but for the past two year I have been busy. Frist I abandon this story due to lack of inspiration, then it came down to Sonny With A Chance being cancelled and Demi entering rehab and when I was finally able to start writing this story again my nan was diagnosed with Liver cancer, she past in May. I was a hard time for my family. I'm sorry but I am back and I'll be posting another chapter after this. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't you love her?_

**At the So Random Stage during Prom**

Bring in the 3rd tray of food, I sighed. This was not the prom I imagined.

I looked around and everyone seemed happy, Tawni was standing around in her princess stance and Nico and Grady dance with girls form meal or no meal.

"Well this is fun!" Said a snide voice.

"Chad, I told you, you were not invited." I replied angrily, not even turning to him.

"Come on Sonny. It's Prom." He said using my own words against me.

"Whatever, why don't you just go spend time with your date and leave me alone." I gasped. That wasn't meant to come out like that.

"Date? I don't have a date." He replied sounding hurt and confused.

I finally turned to see him; he wore a light grey tux and red tie. My eyes widened and fell to my own dress.

Why were we matching, and who on earth told him I was wearing a red dress.

"May I at least have a dance?" he asked, holding out his right hand to me.

A blush spreads across my face and I nodded. _We are two friends dancing, that's it._

My heart pounded in my chest loudly as the music changed and a slow song turned on.

My eyes met his and he placed a small crooked smile on his face, a real smile, not his usual smirk. My arms had a mind of their own as they snaked their way around his neck. His arms landed on my waist pulling me close.

A small sigh of happiness left my lips. We twirled on the small make shift dance floor, once, twice before stopping in to a gentle sway.

"Chad…"

Our eyes connected again and I tried to read the emotions that swirled in chads bright blue eyes. He leant towards me. My head tilted up. Out lips connected

_Holy shit, I'm kissing Chad. Chad! __**Tawni's Chad**__._

No matter what, no matter how much of a bad friend she had been towards me I wouldn't do that to her.

I broke the moment and tore myself from Chads arms. Tears filled my eyes.

"I can't. I just can't do this. Not to Tawni!" I said before turning on my heels and running out the door.

"Sonny! Sonny, wait!" he shouted.

I ignored him, the tears making their way down my face, probably ruining my make-up.

_Why did I have to love him?_

**A/N: I know it is short but you all really wanted me to update and here it is. There are probably about 2 more chapters after this and then and epilogue. I know its short but I just don't want to be one of those Authors that continue a story for the sake of it and because they can't let go so they completely change the plot.**

**Sorry. But I love you guys. I'm sorry I haven't replied to the reviews yet. I will get to it.**

**vampirexpixe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please go back and re-read the previous Chapter, I change a major detail. (re-read before you read this.)**

_It's All A Misunderstanding _

**At Sonny's Apartment **

I sat on the couch wrapped up in my favourite bright blue blanket; I had a box of tissue and container of Chunky Monkey Ice cream all the while Mackenzie Falls is playing.

I don't know why I was watching because each time Chad appeared on the screen I felt my heart breaking that bit more and more tears fell form my eyes. Blowing my nose loudly I heard a knock on the door.

Frowning I paused the T.V. and got up.

Shit, it could be Tawni really to tell me to stay away from chad…I really hope she won't slap me.

Taking a deep breath I looked through the peep-hole and sigh in relief. It was only Chad. I reached for the handle and opened the door before I could stop myself and my movements to catch up with my brain.

"Chad? What do you want?" I asked, trying to play cool.

"We need to talk, Sonny." I frowned, but moved away from the door.

"Talk? Oh, whatever about?" I tried again,

"What about… You kissed me sonny and then ran off."

"Oh, _that_…" I bit my lip and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Yeah, that. I mean you kissed me and then ran off and what did Tawni have to do with it?" He asked, sitting down on the part of the couch not covered in tissues.

"Look, I like you okay but I'm not a home wreaker and I refuse to do that to Tawni, she is my best friend!" I replied, Tawni is my best friend, and I couldn't do what she did to me. I wasn't that person.

"You…like me? Really?" He replied, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Well, yes but it doesn't matter because you have a girlfriend…" I trailed of trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Girlfriend, what are you…oh."

"Yeah, _Oh_."

Then he laughed. Full out giggles, he clutched his stomach and soon enough tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey! Chad! What's so funny! Chad!" I half yelled slash whined.

After he calmed some he finally answered me. "You think, Tawni and I. That is just hilarious. Tawni is dating Nico…And we are only friends…"

"I – I saw you! Laughing and about to go on a date! I…What? You banned me and removed her, I just….What?"

"I guess I should explain. Sit down." He patted the couch. I sat.

"Just to clarify, Tawni and I are friends. We were working together to get…you to like me. I really like you Sonny and Tawni said you liked me to and she would help me get us together. It started about 3 weeks ago…"

"Tawni had just finished asking if you liked me and you answered yes, I was so happy, ready to run and tell you but Tawni stopped me. Told me you would think it's a prank. She said she had a plan and I had to follow it. Step one, be nice to you but still be the Chad Dylan Cooper you know.

Step two, becomes your friend, which I though was working until that day in the cafeteria. Tawni was about to go on a date with Nico and I was about to make a T.V. appearance but I didn't because we needed to revise the plan.

Tawni said that you were mad at her for some reason but told me just to "wow you at the secret prom." I knew you would know something was up if I was excited for it so I just played it off and then you kissed me and here we are."

"So… it was all Tawni's idea and you like me and your single?" I asked in a rush.

"Yes, yes and yes." Chad replied still looking hopeful.

And for the second time tonight I kissed him but this time I didn't let go.

**A/N: Ummm, yeah, what did you guys think?**

**And you finally found out who Tawni was REALLY dating this whole time. Nico is a good actor huh?**

**Well, um...epilogue will but up soon so um go review?**

**vampirexpixie**


	6. Chapter 6

_Epilogue- It's Just the beginning_

**At Condor Studios –**

I walked through the condor studios my hands clasped with chads. We had talked a lot the night before and his picked me up this morning so he could introduce everyone to his girlfriend.

The smile hadn't left my face since our kiss last night and I didn't plan for it to leave anytime soon. Chad's hand squeezed my lightly as we reached the entrance of the prop house and I turned to look at him.

His eyes searched mine looking for any second thoughts but when he didn't find and relief coloured his features and he lent down slightly placing a light kiss on my lips.

"You ready?" he asked quietly.

"I was born ready." I replied giving him a return kiss.

We walked into the prop house and looked at everyone waiting for someone to notice, it didn't take too long.

"No! Traitor!" Zora yelled, jumping from one of her many hiding spots.

"Huh? What's going on?" Grady asked. Then there was a sharp intake of breathe.

"Sonny and Chad? No, no. We forbid it." Grady screamed, my eyes widened and I took a step back.

I knew they wouldn't be happy and they would like it but I never thought they would be this against my happiness.

"Grady, Zora?" I asked with a pleading look. "Nico? Tawni?" I turned to them and tried.

A smile spread across Tawni's face and she jumped up.

"Our plan worked!" She screamed at chad. "Oops."

"It's okay Tawni, I know about the plan. Chad and I don't keep secrets anymore." I smiled at her.

Chad let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Zora, Grady and Nico. I know you aren't happy about this but Sonny is and so am I. you may not like me because of the _Random/Falls_ feud but I hope we could put that behind us, for Sonny." Chad said, leaning down his place a kiss on my cheek.

"Yuck!" Zora spat, turning away.

"Tawni and Nico are dating!" I blurted. "He, he, sorry." I blushed.

"Sonny!" Tawni stared at me but slowly smiled.

"You know what, yeah; its true Nico and I are together." And with that she pulled Nico in to a long, long, _long_ kiss.

Grady just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Chad and I before turning back to his video game.

I pulled Chad in to a hug and whispered to him.

"I told you everything would be okay."

"The easy part is over, now we need to let the _Falls_ know." Chad said and I gulped.

"It will be okay as long as we are together."

I pulled Chad into a kiss, my arms tangling in his blonde hair.

And to think all of this started because of a simple misunderstanding.

_The End_

**A/N: Well, there we go. It's over and finished. Thank you guys for still alerting, favourite-ing and reviewing this story even after having 2 years of nothing. Thank you it really means a lot. And for the last time for this story.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Love you,**

**vampirexpixie**


End file.
